This invention, in one of its aspects, pertains to apparatus for treating hair and scalp. In another of its aspects the ivention pertains to improvements in the machine characterized in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121.
As described in copending application entitled Treatment of Dermatoses it has been foun that dermatoses known as papulosquamous are characterized by the formation of skin cells too rapidly to be eliminated. An example of such diseases is psoriasis. Since the causes and cures of these diseases are not well understood, efforts have been directed to their treatment rather than to their cures. In order to be effective, treatment must first include removal of the scales or plaques. This removal process is both time consuming and messy. The copending application is based upon the discovery that spray can be used to remove the plaques. One form of apparatus which could be used for this purpose is the machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,121. However that apparatus is a machine operating at a single pressure in the range of 80 psi to 120 psi. As pointed out in that patent the output from a pressure pump flows through a pressure regulator, and at that desired system pressure the fluid flows to spray manifolds. The pressure regulator thus is a conventional regulator which is spring loaded to respond to a pressure drop. Such pressure regulators are responsive to small or sudden changes in incoming fluid pressures, but they operate at a single fixed outlet pressure.
In the treatment of papulosquamous dermatoses it is desirable to begin with low pressure sprays, and increase the pressure to the maximum which the patient can tolerate. Some skin is more sensitive than others. Hence it is preferred to adjust the pressure so that abrading of the plaques can be accomplished without harming bruising or cutting the skin. By this invention such an adjustable pressure means is provided.